Dangers of Strangers
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: It's the day before the Enchancia Jubilee and everyone is excited. That is, until Sofia gets snatched and Miranda gets injured. With a familiar villain wanting to take over Enchancia, a distraught family, you have a recipe for disaster. Unless, someone who has had a similar fate long ago can help them. Question is: will they reach Sofia before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

Sofia was playing in the trees on a warm sunny day in Enchancia. Her family was out on a picnic, and she had gone off to do her own thing as usual. "Ready or not," she called as she finished counting; she was playing hide and seek with her animal friends. "Here I come!"

"Sofia!" Queen Miranda, her mother, called out. "Sofia, it's time to go."

"Coming!" Sofia replied, beginning to walk toward her family. Suddenly, a soft moaning sound came from the left. Thinking she should go check it out, she followed it a few trees over to see an elderly woman on her side. "Are you okay?" She asked, rushing over.

"No," the woman moaned. "I tripped over a root, and I think I sprained my leg."

"Oh dear," Sofia said, looking the direction of her family. "I should get my mom over here."

"No, no!" The woman exclaimed. When Sofia looked at her curiously, her voice softened a bit. "I mean, that won't be necessary. My cottage is just beyond those bushes there. I have everything I need there to tend to the stubborn leg."

"Sofia!" Miranda called again.

"Let me just go tell my mom," Sofia said, turning in the direction of her mother's voice. "She doesn't like me going anywhere with strangers."

"But-but," the woman called out again. "It'll just take a moment. Please? You wouldn't want me to be in more pain than I have to?"

Sofia looked at the direction of her family, and then back at the old woman. "Well… I guess I could… as long as it's not too far."

"Wonderful," the woman said as Sofia helped her up. There was an evil gleam in her eye that went unnoticed by the Princess. Sofia helped her up and the old woman moaned again. She staggered, putting some of her weight on Sofia, past the bushes, and five minutes later, they saw the cottage.

"You're right," Sofia acknowledged, trying to keep the woman's weight. "It wasn't that far."

"See?" The woman replied, continuing to stagger. "Now, if you can just get me in the door, you can run back to your family."

"Sofia!" Her mother called again. This time, there was a note in her voice that told Sofia her mother was getting worried.

Sofia nodded and helped the woman up the steps. However, when she opened the door, she didn't see anything inside; then she felt the woman push her inside. "Hey!" Sofia cried. The walls transformed into bars and she was on a carriage as two horses appeared. She gasped as the woman turned into Ms. Nettle.

"Miss me dear?" The evil fairy asked.

"Let me out!" Sofia demanded.

"I don't think so," Nettle replied with an evil smirk as she sat on the coach man's seat. "Not unless you give me that Amulet of yours." Sofia held on tightly to her necklace. "No? Then I guess you're coming with me."

Ms. Nettle flicked the reins and the coach took off. Sofia slid to the back and held the bars as she watched her family go farther away. Giving Ms. Nettle a glare, she held onto the bars. "Help! Help me!"

DS

Miranda tightened the girth on her horse and looked into the trees, expecting to see Sofia coming out. "Has anyone seen Sofia?" She asked, turning to her family who had finished packing and putting their things in the coach. The children had arrived by coach with Baileywick; Miranda and King Roland had arrived on horseback.

"Not for the past hour," Amber said, fanning herself. "She's probably just helping a bird or something."

Miranda frowned and looked back into the trees. Instinct told her something wasn't right. "Rollie," she said, mounting her horse. "I'll be right back. I'm going to fetch Sofia."

"Miranda," Roland said gently, putting his hand over hers. "I'm sure she's fine."

Miranda knew he was trying to calm her down, but she also knew he was getting just as worried as she was. She took her hand out from under his and cupped his cheek. Kicking her horse into a canter, she took off in the direction she'd heard Sofia's voice. "Sofia!" She called.

Her horse spooked as a coach came out of nowhere. "Easy, easy," she soothed the mare, glaring at the coach. That is, until she recognized the small figure in a cage in the back. "Sofia?!" She cried, kicking her horse into a gallop. "Sofia!"

"Mom!" Sofia gasped, looking at her helplessly. "Mom, help!"

Miranda urged her horse faster, gaining on the coach. It wasn't long before she was close enough to see the lock on the cage. It was too high for her to reach, though, but she knew how to unlatch the cage from the coach.

The driver looked back and smirked, urging her horses faster, putting a small amount of distance between them and the mother. "Uh-uh," she called back as she raised her wand and waved it.

A barrier of thorns appeared a foot ahead. There was no time for the Queen to react. Her horse crashed into the barrier with a loud squeal, and Miranda was thrown. She landed with a cry of pain; laying sprawled there for a moment, as she watched the coach begin to take off. She tried to move, but was in too much pain right then.

"Miranda!" Someone called behind her. The Queen ignored the voice, though, reaching out with her good arm. "Miranda," the voice said, kneeling down next to her. It was Roland. He looked in the direction she was reaching, and gasped as he saw Sofia start to fade in the distance.

"Mom!" Sofia sobbed. "Dad! Help! Help me! Help me, please!"

Tears were rolling down Miranda's face as she heard her daughter's desperate pleas. Roland gently wrapped his arm around his Queen. She gasped as he tried to move The arm she fell on as he picked her up bridal style."What hurts?" Roland asked, slowly moving her left arm into a position where he could carry her.

"Everything," she whimpered, closing her eyes and using his shoulder as a resting spot for her head. She wasn't referring to the pain from the fall either, but to the pain in her heart.

A painful whinny caught her attention. Her horse was calling out for help as it struggled to find a good position to attempt to stand. Miranda saw scratches and saw her hooves tangled up. Roland noticed where she was looking, and made her look away. "Don't look, darling," he whispered, gently putting her on his horse.

He mounted after her, holding her firmly against him as he urged his horse to a walk. In his embrace, Miranda broke down, burying her head into his shoulder. Roland kissed her head, whispering to her soothingly.

When they reached the spot they had their picnic, the guards were there and the twins were gone. Placing a hand over Miranda's ear, he turned to his captain. "Find the Queen's horse, and send for Cedric. The mare's badly injured… find out if he can heal her… if not, end her pain permanently."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the Captain replied, bowing.

Roland looked down at his Queen and began whispering to her soothingly. His horse continued walking to the castle, and he began to wish he brought a Pegasus. It was about a couple of hours before they reached the castle. Dismounting, he carried her inside. "Your Majesties!" Baileywick gasped as he ran towards them. "What happened?!"

"Never mind that, Baileywick," Roland said, looking down at Miranda. "Send for the physician, and tell him I'll meet him at my chamber."

"Daddy!" Amber cried as the King started down the opposite hallway. "We were worried sick! Where's Sofia?"

"Not now Amber," Roland said as James appeared beside his sister. "I have to get your mother to bed. We will discuss things after she's settled."

"What happened to her?!" Amber screeched when she realized her father was _carrying_ her stepmother.

"Later, Amber," Roland said more firmly and he continued to his bed chambers. Once there, he saw Violet and Susan finishing their chores. Both maids gasp when they saw their Queen.

"Queen Miranda?!" Susan exclaimed.

"What happened?" Violet gasped.

"I'll explain later," Roland said, looking down at his wife. "I need pillows for Queen Miranda."

"Right away," Violet said, rushing out of the room to get the pillows. Susan turned down the bed so that Roland could put his love down gently and make her more comfortable. Violet returned with three pillows for the Queen to rest against. "Anything else, sire?" Violet asked.

"Yes," Roland said, taking one of his wife's hands. "I need to speak to the twins right away- also, if the physician is here, please send him in."

Violet nodded and went to find the twins. Roland turned back to Miranda, who had fallen asleep on the journey home. "We'll get her back, I promise," he swore, kissing her hand.

 **A/N: I wasn't sure which villain to use exactly, so I chose the ones who could change their form. It was a toss up between Ms. Nettle and Mammanu (excuse the poor spelling) and since I couldn't think of a reason for the latter to go after Sofia, I chose Ms. Nettle. Naturally, I think we can figure out the lesson here. Plus, it's another Miranda centered story!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad!" Amber cried as she rushed into the room. "Daddy!"

Her cries woke Miranda up, much to his dismay. "Rollie?" She whispered, looking at him. She winced as she shifted, but tried to keep a brave face on for Amber.

"It's alright, Miranda," Roland said gently, stroking her hand soothingly. "Try not to move, though."

"Dad?" James called walking inside. "Is mom okay?"

"For now," Roland said, giving Miranda a sympathetic look before taking the twins outside of their room. He didn't want to upset Miranda anymore than she already was. Closing the door, he turned back to his children, already feeling an emptiness inside as he realized Sofia was not amongst them. "Your sister has been taken."

"What?!" The twins gasped. Amber started freaking out. "By who? And why?"

"Do you know where they've taken her?" James asked, really worried about their younger stepsister.

"Keep it down, Amber," Roland said firmly. "Your mother's upset enough as it is. To answer your questions, though, I'm afraid I know as much as you do. Your mother attempted to go after them, but her horse crashed and she was injured as well."

"How bad is she, Daddy?!" Amber asked, actual tears coming to her eyes out of fear for losing another mother.

"Physically I think she'll be okay," Roland reassured her. "It's possible she could've broken something, which is why we need the physician. Emotionally…" he said, looking at the doors. "I'm not sure I can tell you or not."

"Sorry to intrude, Your Majesty," Baileywick said, coming up behind the twins. "But, the Physician has arrived to examine Queen Miranda."

"Of course, Baileywick," Roland replied, nodding to the person who followed the Royal Steward. He turned back to his twins as the doctor went inside. "You two go and play somewhere. Don't tell anyone, though. I don't want the kidnappers to move Sofia."

"Yes, Daddy," Amber said, turning to walk away.

"Can we see her?" James asked.

"Later," Roland said, looking inside to see what the doctor was doing. "Right now, we just need to let your mother rest." Going inside, he sat down on the foot of the bed and watched as Miranda tried to keep from wincing in pain as he examined her left arm.

"Is there anything else that is causing you pain?" The doctor asked, wrapping her arm up and putting it in a sling.

Miranda was silent for a moment as she looked at Roland; who scooted closer to her so he could reach her face. "Just some bruises and cuts…" she said, looking away as she tried to hold back the tears. "I…I believe I can handle those…"

"Thank you, doctor," Roland said, standing up and walking with the physician to the door.

"Of course, my King," the physician replied. "Anything else you need, just call."

"Actually," Roland said, making sure the door was closed so Miranda wouldn't overhear. "I was wondering if you had a sedative that I could possibly give her. She's had a traumatic day…"

"Poppy seeds," the Physician replied, giving him a small package. "They'll sedate her for awhile, but they'll also help with the pain. No more than two every four hours."

"Thank you," Roland said gratefully, putting the seeds in his pocket. The physician nodded and walked out. Roland turned to go back into his room and be with his Queen for a few minutes.

"Sofia?" Miranda asked, looking at him pleadingly.

Roland sighed, making sure she stayed laying down. "Still missing," he said, cupping her face.

Miranda nodded, looking away as the tears streamed faster down her face. "It wasn't your fault, Miranda," Roland said firmly, but made it as gentle as could be as well.

"But it is," Miranda sobbed, trying to keep as composed as possible, and failing. "I'm supposed to protect our children…"

"You're also supposed to teach them valuable life lessons," Roland reminded her, kissing her forehead. "We'll get her back, I promise. I'm currently planning on having all of Enchancia searched."

"Make sure it's during the day," Miranda said, making sure to stay away from his gaze. "I don't want anyone to be frightened in the middle of the night… unless they're aware of the guards there."

"As you wish, my Queen," Roland replied, kissing her head and gently pulling her in for an embrace; being careful about her arm. "What about the Jubilee tomorrow?"

Miranda looked away, studying the floor. "You can't cancel it… keep it on as planned, but I probably won't be participating much."

"Alright," he said softly, releasing her. "You should get some rest now. I'll check on you as soon as I can."

Miranda nodded, leaning back against her pillow. And closing her eyes. Roland watched her for a moment, then quietly walked out. "Your majesty," Baileywick said, coming up to the King. "Is everything alright."

Roland sighed. "Far from it, I'm afraid," Roland replied, looking back at the doors. "Sofia's been taken."

"What?!" Baileywick gasped. "How?"

"We don't know," Roland replied as they continued to walk together to the throne room. "Queen Miranda attempted to go after them… and that was how she got injured. What I don't entirely understand is how the Queen crashed her horse… Miranda is an excellent rider."

"What did she crash into?" Baileywick asked, wondering what the Queen could've hit to cause so much damage.

"A thorn barrier," Roland said, gazing out the window as a covered cart came back through the castle gates. He sighed, knowing how much Miranda loved the horse. "What I don't understand was why didn't she go around it?"

"Did you ask her?"

Roland shook his head. "She was chasing after Sofia… and wasn't able to catch her. She's already distraught as it is."

Baileywick nodded. "Shall I send the guards?"

"Please," Roland said. "But, make sure that nothing is damaged in anyone's home. I trust the people of Enchancia, and I don't want to lose that trust over anything."

"Of course, Sire," Baileywick said. "Shall I cancel the Jubilee as well?"

Roland shook his head. "The Queen wants the Jubilee to continue. I'm tempted to cancel it, but she insists that it goes on. Although, she said she probably won't participate in much."

"As you wish, Sire," Baileywick said, walking away to talk to the guards.

Roland sighed and looked out the window. "Don't worry, Sofia," he said. "Wherever you are, we'll find you."

DS

Sofia woke up in the cage, taking in her surroundings. She had fallen asleep during the journey, and woke up to see a light peeping in through the top of her area. "Oh," a voice said, startling Sofia. "Finally awake, are you? Good."

Sofia turned to see Ms. Nettle standing behind her. "You won't get away with this!" She exclaimed. "My dad will send the guards after us!"

"Yes, yes, yes, of course," Ms. Nettle said, brushing off Sofia's threat. "But, haven't you already thought I thought of that already?"

"What do you mean?" Sofia asked, not liking the looks of things.

"I mean, as of this moment, your father has probably already sent out the guards," Nettle sneered. "But, I made sure we were somewhere they would never find us. Which gives us two options, little princess. You can either give that Amulet to me, and I set you free; or, you can hang on to it and never see your precious mother again."

Sofia's eyes widened at the mention of her mother. She remembered the barrier of thorns that had appeared out of nowhere that her mother had crashed into. "No…" she whimpered, remembering her mother's face as she watched her own daughter be taken away.

"Well, then I guess you'll just be stuck here for the night," Nettle said cheerily. "Slickwell!"

The former steward of King Magnus came in. "Yes?"

"Go make sure the Princess has something to eat and something to…cuddle with," Nettle said mockingly. "I want to make sure she feels at home as possible here."

"Right away," he said, looking at Sofia with an evil glare.

Sofia looked up at the sky to see the colors of the sunset forming. "What have I done?" She asked, curling up into a ball.

DS

James sighed as he looked for his twin sister. She was in her room, looking out the window. "Hey, Amber," he said, walking in. "How're you holding up?"

"Fine, James," Amber replied. "I'm just worried about mother… and Sofia."

"We all are," James said, placing his hand on her shoulder. "I overheard dad talking to Baileywick… he said mom crashed into a barrier of thorns."

"What?!" Amber gasped. "That's not possible! Mother's an excellent rider! If there were a barrier of thorns, she would know to jump or go around it!"

"I don't think the barrier of thorns was originally there," James mused. "I think Sofia's kidnapper made them appear to purposefully injure mom."

"What?!" Amber gasped. "But, who would do such a thing?!"

"Someone who wants to keep Sofia out of our parents' reach. I heard they ended up putting the horse down…"

Tears came to Amber's eyes and she started running out of the room. "Where are you going?" James asked, running after his twin.

"To see mom," Amber replied, walking out of her room. She was about to head to her father's room when she heard crying from Sofia's. Slowly, the twins made their way to the room. The doors were cracked a bit, but there was just enough room to see their mother rocking back and forth, clinging to something in her arms.

"We should go," James whispered, forcing Amber to move. "Now's not a good time to disturb her…"

Amber nodded, turning away and wiping her eyes. "If we ever find Sofia's kidnapper, they will pay severely."

"What are you two up to?" Roland asked as he came into the corridor.

"Worried about Sofia and Mother," Amber said. "Is it true she crashed into a barrier of thorns?"

"Now where did you hear that?" Roland asked, crossing his arms.

"James was eavesdropping," Amber replied, pointing her fan at him.

James glared at Amber, but then looked at his father. "I wasn't eavesdropping," he said. "I was playing with my army when I overheard you and Baileywick talking."

"James," Roland said gently. "When I tell you to go play during times like this, I mean it. If I think you need to hear all the details, then I will provide them. Otherwise, if you hear me talking to someone after I explicitly told you to go play, I would appreciate it if you would go somewhere else. Your mother is my first priority right now; I don't need Amber having a meltdown over things that are being handled."

"I'm not having a meltdown!" Amber exclaimed. "I'm just really concerned about everyone."

Roland shook his head. "I think it's time that you all went to bed," he said, standing up. "The Jubilee is still going on; And I need to find your mother. Any idea where she is?"

"Sofia's room," the twins said in unison as they walked out. "Goodnight, Dad."

DS

Roland sighed and shook his head. He should've guessed that Miranda had gone to Sofia's room. Walking to the door, his heart broke as he heard his wife's sobs. He debated whether or not to intervene with his wife's grieving, but decided that he would. For better or worse, they would suffer this together.

Walking inside, he placed his hand on her shoulder. Miranda jumped and looked at up to see her husband. "What's that?" He asked, seeing a doll lying in her sling.

"It's Sofia's favorite doll," she said. "Birk…" she caught herself as she brought up her late husband.

"It's alright," he said, sitting down next to her on her good side. His finger went under chin as he gently made her look at him. "Tell me. Please."

She sniffed, then smiled a bit. "Birk made this doll for her after she was born. She sleeps with it to keep her nightmares away…"

Roland hugged her tightly and she started to cry again, snuggling her face into his shoulder. "I promise, Miranda," he said firmly, renewing the vow he'd made when she was asleep. "We'll get her back; one way or another we'll get our daughter back."

Miranda looked up and smiled at him weakly. He smiled back and helped her up, walking to his bedroom with her slowly. He noticed that the servants were more than likely in bed by now, so he assisted his wife in changing into her nightgown.

Once they were both ready for bed, Roland laid down, placing his arm under her, and taking her good hand. "Sleep now, my Queen," he said softly, noticing she had brought the doll into their room. He let it be, though, since he didn't want to fight over something so insignificant; especially since it belonged to their daughter.

Miranda rested her head on his shoulder, silent tears slowly streaming down her face. "I love you, Rollie," she whispered.

"I love you too, Miranda," he replied, kissing her head, as he wiped the tears from her eyes.


End file.
